A New Day Has Come
by Emcron
Summary: A new day has come for Trowa and Quatre 3x4 R&R plz


Disclaimer: taps fingers impatiently still working on stealing them, so you can bet they don't belong to me.

"A New Day Has Come" is by Celine Dion

            The boy turned in his thick satin sheets. Dreams as soft as his lover's touch caressed his mind's eye. For once in his whole life, he felt like he belonged there, legs twisted amidst the assorted pillows and comforting sheets. The sun peaked through a nearby window, bringing a trail of heavenly light, breathing life into whatever touched it. It settled on the boy's cheek, and slowly, he stirred. A new day has come.

I was waiting for so long 

_For a miracle to come_

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Hold on, and don't shed a tear_

_Through the darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it through_

_And the world thought I'd had it all_

_But I was waiting for you._

Quatre propped himself against a tall oaken bedpost behind him, and disentangled himself from the sheets. He gazed slowly about the room, eyeing the beautiful paintings and neatly arranged area that was his room. He reached over slowly, to where his sleeping companion would be, but found the sheets flat with emptiness. Slowly, he rose from his bed, and wrapped a soft robe around his slim frame. Quatre found his way to the window, and sleepily dragged the curtains away from the glass. Glancing at his lawn, and finding it empty, he made his way towards the door. A flash of silver caught his eye, and a note next to it. Quatre picked up the softly forged pendant of an angel and balanced it against his fingertips. With his free hand, he picked up the note, and began to read.

            _My Dearest Quatre,_

_Thank you for coming to me when no one else would._

_Thank you for embracing me when no touch could awaken me._

_Thank you for being there when I could trust no other._

_You've made my life on this earth greater than any other could._

_I've gone to pay respects to him. You can come if you want._

_            Love,_

_            Trowa_

            Quatre didn't even hesitate. The letter fell slowly to the desktop, and the door slowly fell closed.

Hush now I see a light in the sky 

_Oh it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let if fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has come_

            Trowa Barton stood in the vast cemetery, wrapped in a thick overcoat and his simple turtleneck and jeans. He moved the scarf out from in front of his face as the snow began to fall. The scarf that his Quatre gave him for his birthday. A bundle of roses were clutched in his arms. He knelt before the tall tombstone.

**Here Lies Trowa Barton**

**Who died for What He Believed In**

            Trowa couldn't suppress a grin at that statement. He stood over the grave, and dropped the roses onto the top one by one. "Thank you, Trowa Barton. You don't know my name. I never had one. That's why I took your name that day. I'd like to think I made you a better person…and I'd like to think you made me a better person. This is my gift to you, Trowa Barton, for giving me new life." The last red rose remained in Trowa's hand, and he picked off the petals one by one, and scattered them to the winds. Trowa felt his presence, and reached into his overcoat pocket.

When it was dark now there's light 

_When there was pain now there's joy_

_Where there was weakness I found strength_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

Hush now I see a light in the sky 

_Oh it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let if fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has come_

            Quatre reached tentatively for Trowa's shoulder, but Trowa turned almost instantly, as though sensing him. He found his hand cupped in Trowa's, and when Trowa released him, a single white rose bud remained. Quatre felt his eyes water as Trowa's hands rested on his cheeks.

            Quatre lost himself in Trowa's emerald pools as the older boy cleared his throat, "Quatre…words can't express how I feel at this moment. That man, Trowa Barton died, and I took his name. I fought his war, but on a different front. I became a soldier again. Then I met you. I guess I'm trying to say…thanks."

            Quatre smiled and locked arms with Trowa, and wordlessly, they walked out of the cemetery.

_Hush now I see a light in your eyes_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Hush now_

_A new day has come_


End file.
